crystal balls,tight pants,and spike?
by nakay-the-goddess
Summary: what happens when 2 girls wish there art teacher away to the goblins? and what happens when tight pants,crystal balls, and spike get together?
1. Default Chapter

Ok I do not own the Labyrinth or Buffy The Vampire Slayer or anything else that pops up in here that's famous. so don't like sue me!!  
  
This is Co-writin by my BEST FRIEND Kayla.this funny as hell story is based on true events(not the whole laby part but a girl can dream can't she???) so PLEASE PLEASE email me at badlilgirl2004@excite.com  
  
Thanks bunches.  
  
And I blow peach flavored kisses to all my friends!  
  
Luv, Nakay-the-goddess  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Crystal Balls, Tight Pants, and Spike?.  
  
They sat in art class waiting for their art teacher Mrs.Wagnon to give them the test. Nakay and Kayla were passing notes back and forth to each other. Nakay I can't believe she told us that if we didn't pass the test we would get lunch detention! Kayla yea I know. She's such a bitch. I wish she would fall over dead!!! Nakay LMAO.if only!  
  
They continued passing notes until Mrs.Wagnon separated them to take the test. They both failed it and had lunch detention.  
  
~Next Week~  
  
Mrs.Wagnon: "you both failed AGAIN, you have lunch detention for two weeks!" Nakay sighed and Kayla banged her head on the table. "I wish we could wish her away." Kayla moaned. Nakay and Kayla then smiled and said in unison " I wish the goblins would come and take Mrs.Wagnon away right now!" they said the famous line from the favorite movie Labyrinth. All of a sudden Mrs.Wagnon disappeared and time froze. There was a flash of lighting and the goblin king Jareth walked in, in all this tight pants glory. "oh my god it's the goblin king!!!!" nakay screamed. Kayla just steared at his lower body "Holy Shit! Look at those skin tight pants!" she whispered in amazement. Jareth smiled and walked up to Nakay. He made a crystal ball appear in his hand. "I have a gift for you"he said and begin twirling the ball in his hands and arms "but if you turn it this way." he trailed off as the crystal fell to the ground shattering. "SHIT!" he screamed "but anyways you must travel to the castle beyond the goblin city to get your art teacher back."he said calmly. "oh you can keep the bitch." Nakay said and Kayla laughed. "but can I have you?" nakay asked running toward him. All of a sudden her and Kayla were standing on a hill facing the Labyrinth. "you both have 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth or.umm I dunno. Such a pity." He said disappearing. "Damn Nakay, what do we do now?" Kayla asked. "Come on." Nakay said grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hill. Instead of seeing Hoggle standing at the pond it was spike from Buffy The Vampire Slayer standing there peeing. Kayla stood there staring with her mouth open and Nakay finally cleared her through and said " excuse me." Spike quickly zipped his pants up. "no excuse me." He looked at Kayla with her mouth open. "you better close it luv before I put something in it." Kayla instantly closed it and blushed. Nakay laughed. "where's Hoggle?" Kayla asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
where is Hoggle? Will Spike put some thing in Kayla's mouth? Why is Spike here????? Well stay tuned for more madness.and give me lots of feed back so I know if I should continue!!!  
  
Luv and peach flavored kisses, Nakay-the-goddess 


	2. YOU KILLED THE WORM!

Yea yeas I DON'T own the Labyrinth or Buffy The Vampire Slayer or anything else that's famous!  
  
This part is co-writin by the lovely Kayla aka Spikes Lady! Tee hee got ya their Kay! And I would like to thank the ONE person who reviewed and to 'puter friends Ali , Chase, and my lover Celest.LMAO j/k kidding Celest! Well thanks bunches  
  
Luv and peach flavored kisses, Nakay-the-goddess  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Two of : Crystal Balls,Tight Pants, and Spike?.  
  
Spike laughed "oh the goblin dude? Him and the green faire from Moulin Rouge ran off to get married." Nakay and Kayla fell to the floor laughing "this just keeps getting weirder and weirder Kayla!" nakay said giggling. Spike shook his head "you are a funny bunch." Kayla blushed "why are you here?" spike asked. Nakay laughed then smiled "I was going to ask you the same thing." He nodded "well I guess we all have our reasons for being here." Kayla sighed then said "yea were supposed to save our bitchy art teacher!" Spike rose an eyebrow thin smirked "oh really?" "yea but were not gonna save her." Nakay said smiling. "why not?" Spike asked. Nakay and Kayla looked at each other " Because she's such a fucking bitch that's why!" Kayla said. Spike then laughed. "sounds like a good reason to me."he said."before you got here I was about to go bloody insane.I'm glad you're here now. I just ended up here.I really don't know how. Damn I loved this movie." He said looking at each of them"can I join you?" he asked. Kayla and nakay looked at each other and whispered for a few minutes. They each smiled "sure you can join us." Nakay said. Spike grined then jumped up and grabbed his ass "SHIT!! A damn faire bit me in the bloody ass!" Nakay and Kayla rolled on the floor laughing. "OH MY GOD!" Kayla screamed. Spike rubbed his ass and frowned " it bloody hurt!" nakay walked over to him and patted him on the back "of course it did!" she said in a grown up voice. Spike helped Kayla up "you know, you've got the biggest boobs I ever seen.and I thought Buffy had some big ones!" Kayla crossed her arms over her chest "babe your not the only one who says that." While Nakay looked for a door Kayla and Spike flirted with each other. "Hey, I found the door!" nakay yelled out. Spike and Kayla came running to her. "way to go!" Kayla said. They opened the door and walked down the ally way. After a while Nakay said " I'm tired." Kayla and Spike agreed. "ello!" a small voice said behind Nakay. It scared her so bad she fell backwards sitting down. There was a big squashing sound and a muffled scream. Nakay stood up and saw green slime all over her her butt. "NAKAY YOU KILLED THE WORM!!!!!" Kayla screamed. "hey I seen this movie before. Theirs a turn right here!" Spike said pointing to the wall. He ran to it and smacked into the wall falling back. He passed out  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ well that's it for today kiddo's.be kind and review! Luv and peach flavored kisses, nakay-the-goddess 


End file.
